


Fixed What?

by FoxFateWrites



Series: Disaster Dads [2]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Topa and Francis break a very nice plate and Natalio tells them not to worry.





	Fixed What?

It was the plate his mother had given him when he married Natalio. Topa wanted to have a nice family meal with his boys and of course he wanted to use the beautiful serving plate his mother gave him. Francis looked over at it from his place at the stove. He always cooked for his dads, after all, neither of his dads could cook and Francis hated eating microwave dinners.

“Dad, it’s just us tonight” Francis pointed out. He knew his Dad only got that plate out on special occasions. Topa looked at Francis.

“I know” Topa said wiping the dust off of the plate.

“So why is the serving plate out” Francis asked turning the stove off.

“I thought we would have a nice family dinner” Topa explained to his son. He ruffled the boys short hair. Francis had tried getting his hair cut short enough so it wouldn’t curl like it did, he found that it didn’t matter how short his hair was, it was still curly.

“Are you gonna let your hair grow back out?” Topa asked. The boy sighed, his dad still didn’t really answer WHY the serving plate was out.

“Probably” he said taking the pan off the stove. He stepped back and ran into Topa, who dropped their special serving plate. Francis dropped the pan on the stove and Topa froze in place.

“Francis…” Topa said. Francis stared at the shattered plate.

“Dad…” Francis said back. The two began to run around the kitchen in panic, screaming about what to do.

Natalio stood in the doorway of their kitchen watching the whole thing. He just stood there smiling. Francis knelt down, going to pick up the pieces, still talking as fast as Topa was talking. It was funny how Francis took personality traits from the two of them, often making for hilarity. Topa noticed Natalio.

“Natalio!” Topa yelled, causing Francis fo drop one of the pieces of the plate causing him to yelp in pain as the edge of the plate nicked his finger. Topa began stuttering and telling him not to worry about it, it was an old plate but Natalio knew. Natalio helped Francis up and stuck his finger under the faucet of the sink, cleaning the blood off his finger. Francis whimpered as Topa put a bandaid on it.

“You are both terrible liars, I will fix the plate” Natalio assured them, collecting the pieces and taking them out to his garage.

Natalio set the plate in the center of their table, all in one piece.

“Natalio! You fixed it!” Topa yelled happily as he hugged his husband. Natalio looked around for a moment.

“Fixed what? Oh is that the serving plate your mother gave us?” Natalio asked. Francis laughed as he sat at the table with his parents, thankful the plate was fixed.


End file.
